I Never Liked You
by drakien
Summary: How, in my own little world, the dinner between Grissom and Sofia went…Songfic response to the weekly Unbound Challenge.


**Title:** I Never Liked You

**Author:** drakien

**Rating:** PG (because I'm paranoid)

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I am but a poor college student, and as such, own nothing. Damn.

**Spoilers:** Post-Unbearable…The Dinner

**Summary:** How, in my own little world, the dinner between Grissom and Sofia went…Songfic response to the weekly Unbound Challenge.

**A/N:** Please excuse me. I must have dropped into and alternate universe at some point on Thursday night. Sofia's staying, Grissom's making comments about Catherine's 'tush', Ecklie's being nice, and Sara and Sofia were getting along. Not to mention that the actual case was bizarre. No lie, I spent the entire hour thinking to myself, "What fresh hell is this!" Anyhow, here's my response to the Unbound challenge this week. Apologies in advance…it's admittedly strange, but the episode put me in a weird frame of mind. Remember that episode of "Buffy" where everyone randomly started singing? Yeah.

Reviews are always welcome…they make my day! And just so I don't get flamed too badly, I think Sofia is a very good character. IMHO, she just needs to back the hell up off of Grissom.

**_"I believe that an apology is in order,"_** Grissom said with a sigh.

He had asked Sofia out to dinner in an attempt to be a more approachable and supportive supervisor. Having already lost Catherine, Warrick and Nick to swing shift in one of Ecklie's little power plays, he didn't think he could afford to lose Sofia as well. Despite her quirks, she was an intelligent CSI. Sofia, however, had taken his invitation to mean that Grissom had some type of romantic interest in her, and had spent the entire meal flirting shamelessly. By dessert, Grissom was completely exasperated with her inappropriate and unprofessional behavior. He was her _supervisor_, for pity's sake! 'Besides', the small voice in the back of his head informed him, 'you're already in love with Sara'.

Squashing down that little voice, he saw that Sofia now looked at him in askance.

"Sofia, I think maybe you misunderstood my intentions in asking you here tonight. Let me see if I can explain."

Without warning, he stood up and began to sing to her. The tempo was slow, almost ballad-like, and the rest of the patrons began humming back-up music.

"_Some people live their lives_

_and leave their footprints on your heart._

_They're little angels who've been sent from up above_

_Part of you dies when you're apart._

And then there's those 

_who are cold-blooded and have no soul._

_They're meant to annoy, destroy your life as bet they can,_

_killing you slowly is their goal._

_Well here's a little ditty for those without a clue,_

_I guess you could say you're a little slow._

_It's time you heard a word or two or three or four_

_about how I feel-yeah, you should know."_

Grissom paused, taking a breath, and then continued, the pace of the song much faster now.

"_That I never liked you, I never tried to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you._

_Whether we were ever even better than together_

_I guess we'll never know_

_because I never liked you, never did I try to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you_

_no I don't like you, get that through your head!_

_You say that one day I smiled at you;_

_Good God…get a clue!_

_I guess I'm just an overly nice guy._

_And maybe, ok I shook your hand,_

_but you don't understand_

_You make me nuts, I'm nice so I said "hi"._

_Because I never liked you, I never tried to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you._

_Whether we were ever even better than together_

_I guess we'll never know_

_because I never liked you, never did I try to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you_

_no I don't like you, get that through your head!_

_Now there may have been some times when a bunch of us hung out._

_You thought that we were friends, but I hated you no doubt._

_Every time you tried to talk to me I left the room,_

_now that I look back on I guess you just assumed…"_

At this point, the rest of the patrons went silent, and Grissom began a spoken rant.

"_That we were **more** than friends, or **friends** at all in the first place_

_And you know what they say about someone who assumes things…_

_They make an "A" out of "ss", and "ume", or something like that._

_But you'd spend your entire life trying to be the Robin to my Batman,_

_Or the Hutch to my Starksy, or the Shaggy to my Scooby_

_And it's just annoying! You live in this delusional world_

_Where we're like, in black-and-white land, and_

_I come home from work, and you go (in a falsetto voice) 'Oh Honey! _

_I baked those sweet rolls that I know you love so much!_

_You know you love them, right? You want to try some of them, hmm?'_

And I just spend my entire life going…GAAA!" 

Grissom took a deep, calming breath, glancing at Sofia sitting there dumbstruck, and then picked up the song again. The other tables joined back in.

"_Because I never liked you, I never tried to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you._

_Whether we were ever even better than together_

_I guess we'll never know_

_because I never liked you, never did I try to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you_

_no I don't like you, get that through your head!_

_Because I never liked you, I never tried to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you._

_Whether we were ever even better than together_

_I guess we'll never know_

_because I never liked you, never did I try to_

_never ever did I even ever kinda like you_

_no I don't like you, get that through your head!"_

Finished with the song, Grissom reached out and took a sip of water. Sofia couldn't seem to formulate a rational response.

"I've got to get going," Grissom said. "I hope you change your mind about leaving, but if not, I wish you well."

And with that, he turned and left the restaurant in such a hurry that he bumped one of the flower arrangements by the door. Sofia just sat at the table by herself, mouth still agape, as **_the breeze blew the petals across the floor._**

**A/N**: The song in this story is by a fabulous a cappella group called 'Sons of Pitches'. They're great, and I would highly recommend them (for this song alone!).


End file.
